This invention relates to a material handling apparatus and more particularly to a simplified, improved material handling apparatus for positioning workpieces or the like.
In many machine operations or other automated operations it is desirable to provide a mechanism that can move a workpiece between two different positions. Such material handling apparatus should be designed so as to permit a lattitude in the sequence of movement, to insure against damage to the workpiece and associated mechanism in the event of jamming and should be relatively low in cost.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, low cost material handling apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide a material handling apparatus that is adapted to move workpieces between two different positions and accomplishes this result by a relatively low cost mechanism.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a material handling apparatus that permits a wide lattitude in degrees of movement and in sequence of operation.